


Nude Erections (or Mr. Schue Makes A Porno)

by creamyfilling



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Riding, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/pseuds/creamyfilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sending twelve plus kids to show choir Nationals is, like, really expensive, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude Erections (or Mr. Schue Makes A Porno)

**Author's Note:**

> Another GKM fill: Will needs to raise money for Regionals/Nationals and decides the best way to do that is to make some quick porn movies/set up a site or something. He asks the guys (Puck, Finn, Sam, Mike, possibly the newest ones too like Jake and Ryder) and they're all for it, and when he asks which girl, they all say Brittany. So he asks, tells her how important this is, and how it'll help glee club, so she agrees. Will is watching/instructing/directing them as they fuck. If you want to include Santana in it, and they fuck her too, and some Brittana, that's cool too, just no cheating or angst or anything). No condoms, they all cum inside of her.

It’s not like Mike has never gotten a blowjob before, but Brittany is a lot more talented than any of the other girls he’s gotten them from, and everytime the tip of her tongue traces the head of his cock, he can feel his stomach muscles cease and clench. He squeezes his eyes shut as he feels his balls start to tingle, trying to hold off the enviable, but all it takes is three more strokes of her hand, and he’s unloading into her mouth with a moan.  
  
“ _Cut_!”  
  
“Sorry, sorry!” Mike frantically calls, pushing lightly at Brittany’s head to get her to release his cock once he’s emptied down her throat.  
  
“Mike, come on,” Will sighs, stepping out from behind the monitor he had been watching on and moving over towards the naked teenagers. “We have this scene marked down as a creampie ending, okay? Not you blowing your load within the first five minutes.”  
  
Mike nods his head, his cheeks reddening as he glances around the room. “I know, I know, I’m sorry,” he apologizes again. “I didn’t mean to, I swear, it’s just that Brittany is _really_  good at that.”  
  
Brittany grins from her position between Mike’s legs, wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand. “Thanks, Mikey.”  
  
“Ugh, okay,” Will groans, running a hand over his face in frustration before he checks his watch. “Okay, alright. Just… Brittany, get him hard again while I figure this out.”  
  
Brittany’s grin widens and she nods her head, bringing her hand back up to wrap around Mike’s softening cock and stroking. “My pleasure.” Mike lets out a whimper when he feels Brittany’s warm mouth surround his dick again, and he sucks in a deep breath as her tongue teases his slit.  
  
“Call me when you’re ready,” Will instructs him, leaving Brittany to blow Mike as he makes his way back over to his seat. Artie is waiting dutifully by, clicking his iPad as he reschedules the shoot. “What’s the plan?”  
  
“We can just cut out Mike coming,” he starts, dragging his finger across the screen before he looks up at his teacher. “Cut it off right before and have it fade into them fucking.”  
  
Artie holds out his iPad so Will can look over the new rundown of the scene. “That sounds fine,” he agrees. “We’ll just skip over Mike eating Brittany out then. We won’t have time to shoot that now.”  
  
“Right,” he nods, pulling the device back into his lap. He glances over to where Brittany is still working Mike up, bobbing up and down on his cock as the boy’s head is thrown back. “We can get the end of this on film, do a wide shot for like half a minute and then have Brittany get up and ride him, so the transition is smoother?”  
  
Will watches the teens for a moment, playing it out in his head before he nods and pulls his headphones back over his ears. “Sounds good. Let Jacob know, we’ll shoot it from the front first.” Artie nods and rolls away to go instruct Jacob of the plan, while Will focuses back on Mike and Brittany. “Mike, you ready?”  
  
“Y-Yeah!”  
  
“Okay, Brittany,” he starts, waiting until she pulls away from Mike and gives him her attention. “When I say ‘action’, keep sucking him off for another thirty seconds or so, and then I want you to get on his lap and ride him. Really take control. Got it?”  
  
“Got it!” she smiles, turning back towards Mike and winking at him.  
  
“Alright, everyone!” Will calls out to all the people in the room. “We’re running late, so we’re going straight to the fucking! We’ll start with Jacob on Cam 3, and go from there! Everyone ready?” When he’s met with a chorus of affirmation, he nods towards Jacob. “And… Action!” 

**  
  
Sending twelve plus kids to show choir Nationals keeps getting more and more expensive, so this year, instead of holding a bake sale or selling songs, Will decided the quickest way to make a lot of cash was a different genre of entertainment. He approached Artie with the idea first, knowing that he was an experienced director and would have the best idea on where to start.  
  
Artie had immediately shot down the idea of making a single movie, and instead suggested opening a website with paid monthly subscription, where they’d upload short ten to fifteen minute scenes twice a week. He approached the AV Club for equipment and help, promising them a cut if they kept quiet, and then gathered the eligible glee guys to ask for their participation. They were, of course, more than happy to take part, and when Will posed the question of which girl they could ask, Brittany was the clear choice.  
  
Brittany didn’t need any convincing and soon they had a site up and running, with almost three hundred subscribers after only just two weeks. They’ve already made more than enough to cover them for Nationals, but after seeing the kind of money they’ve been making, everyone involved wanted to keep it going for as long as possible. They’re already starting to fall behind though, and the more demand they receive, the more stressed out Will gets.  
  
“We need another girl,” Artie tells him the day after the Mike incident.  
  
“That wasn’t Brittany’s fault, it was Mike’s,” he points out, writing down a random grade on the paper in front of him and moving onto the next.  
  
“No, not because of that,” the teen corrects. “Not to replace Brittany, but in addition to her. Not only does it provide visual variety, but another girl opens up a lot of doors. Girl on girl scenes, which are a lot quicker to shoot, I might add. Threesome scenes...”  
  
“I get it, I get it,” Will cuts him off, finishing another paper and turning towards the boy. “You’ve got a point. And Brittany could use a break. She’s a trooper, but if we had another girl, we could film back to back scenes without having to give her a break.”  
  
Artie smiles. “Exactly. And I already have the perfect girl.”  
  
**  
  
“Alright, which one of you chumps is getting all up on this today?” Santana asks as she enters the room in nothing but a silk robe and high heels.  
  
“Santana, thank you for coming,” Will greets her, walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder to lead her over to where they can talk. Once they’re away from prying eyes, he motions towards the chair and waits for her to sit down before he continues. “We thought we’d start today’s shoot off with Brittany’s scene, so you can get a feel for how it all works and hopefully be a bit more relaxed by the time it’s your turn. We decided to have all the guys ready and on set so you can have your choice, pick whoever will make you more comfortable with all of this.”  
  
“Fuck comfortable,” Santana scoffs, dismissing Mr. Schue’s entire speech with a flick of her wrist. She shakes her head and crosses her legs. “I’m about to get fucked in a room full of AV nerds and my Spanish teacher, no point in playing it safe. No, I don’t want my debut to be ‘comfortable’, I want it to be big. Something new, something you haven’t done before. What hasn’t Brittany done yet?”  
  
Completely thrown off, Will racks his brain through the scenes they’ve shot. They haven’t done too many yet, but they’ve still done quite a bit of things in those short scenes. Before he can answer, Artie cuts in from where he’s been listening in, knowing just what Santana should do. “Double penetration.”  
  
Santana raises her eyebrow, intrigued. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“We have one on schedule for next week,” he continues on, glancing down at his iPad. “It was gonna be Brittany, Finn and Puck, but if you’re willing…”  
  
“I’ll do it,” she declares, leaning back in her chair. “And I want Finn and Puck still.”

Artie smiles at her words. “I’ll go let the boys know that there’s been a change of plans.” Turning to Will, he nods towards the center of the room. “Brittany and Sam are in place, whenever you’re ready.”  
  
“Thanks, Artie.” Will waits until the boy has rolled away before he turns back to Santana. “Are you sure about this? It seems like an awful lot to start off with.”  
  
“Like I’ve never been double stuffed before, Mr. Schue,” Santana laughs, accepting the water bottle some nerdy looking kid hands her. “Trust me, I gots this. It’s gonna be the hottest scene yet.”  
  
Will relents, trusting her brazen attitude is genuine. “Okay, if you’re sure.” Santana gives him a resolute nod, letting him know that she’s definitely sure. “Well, like I said, we’re gonna shoot Brittany’s scene first, so you can watch on those monitors there, and see the whole process.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” she dismisses him, uncapping her water and taking a big sip. “Go help the Aryan twins fuck or whatever. Let me enjoy the show.”  
  
**

Will takes his seat in his director’s chair and puts on his headphones, focusing on the image on the monitor in front of him. Sam is lying shirtless on his back in the middle of the bed, sporting a massive bulge in the tight white briefs he’s wearing. Brittany is a little more covered, standing at the end of the bed in a pair of bright blue panties and a simple white nightshirt, ready for her cue.  
  
“Okay, cameras ready?” Will calls out, getting a thumbs up from the three camera boys assigned to the shoot. “Brittany, Sam, are you ready?”  
  
Sam laughs and palms the hard on in his underwear. “More than!”  
  
“Alright!” Will chuckles, shaking his head at how eager Sam is to get to fuck Brittany again. Scenes with the two of them always go the smoothest, they have a great natural chemistry. “You guys know the set up, just listen for my cues!” Getting a nod from both the blondes, he beings. “And… Action!”  
  
Taking her cue, Brittany gets on the bed and crawls up towards Sam seductively, placing her smaller frame between his legs and laying on his chest to connect their lips. Sam’s hands roam her body as they kiss, rubbing over her back and thighs, and then cupping her ass, pulling her closer against him. Brittany responds to his touch, grinding her pelvis down into Sam’s and moaning into his mouth, burying her hands in his soft blonde hair as they continue to make out.  
  
“Brittany, start moving down his chest,” Will instructs into his mouth piece, his voice coming out loud enough for Brittany to hear in the otherwise silent room, but on a separate audio track that Artie can easily remove in editing.  
  
Brittany moves seamlessly from Sam’s lips to his jaw, kissing down his neck and collarbone until she gets to his pecs, stopping to playfully nip and suck on his nipples before continuing down and lavishing his amazing six pack with attention. She leaves wet open mouthed kisses along his abs, shuffling backwards on her knees between his legs as she trails down his stomach, smiling against him when she feels the material of his underwear tickling her chin.  
  
Not waiting for Mr. Schue’s directions, Brittany kisses the outline of Sam’s hard cock through his underwear before pulling back and peeling the tight undergarments off, pulling them down his legs and tosses them aside, leaving Sam laying completely naked before her. She licks her lips at the sight of his delicious cock laying against his fit stomach and immediately gets to works, leaning down and licking broad strokes over the underside of his length.  
  
“Move in,” Will snaps to Jacob, flicking his wrist towards the blonde teens. “Get by Sam's head, I want a good POV shot of this.” 

Brittany does a great job ignoring the cameras around her and just continues to service Sam like there’s nobody else in the room. She licks over his shaft a few more times before going down to his balls, cupping the soft sacks in her hand and massaging them gently before sucking them into her mouth and teasing them with her tongue.  
  
“Oh God,” Sam moans, his legs trembling around Brittany as she sucks on his balls. Mr. Schue has given them the go ahead to be vocal during scenes, as long as they don’t use each other’s names, and it’s a good thing, because he’s learned it’s impossible to stay quiet when Brittany’s giving him head. She’s way too good at it.  
  
Will is usually okay to let Brittany set the pace, but sometimes the girl can get a little carried away when she’s got a cock in her mouth, and she needs to be reminded that they’re on a schedule. “Okay, Brittany that’s enough with his balls. Move up to his head. And look into the camera as you suck him off.” Mr. Schue bites his lip as he watches Brittany follow his directions dutifully, releasing Sam's nuts with a wet pop and kissing back up his shaft, carefully wrapping her hand around his thick length and holding it upright, her blue eyes staring directly at him as she makes a show of licking Sam's tip a few times before slowly engulfing his head into her mouth. “Perfect,” Will sighs as he watches, the angle of the camera making it feel like she’s sucking him off instead of Sam. Catching himself starting to get hard, he shakes his head and shifts back into director mode, trying to view the show in front of him professionally.  
  
Brittany sucks and licks and strokes Sam’s cock with expertise, holding his base firmly and deep throating almost his entire length with an ease that makes everyone in the room a little bit weak in the knees. She swallows around his shaft a few times before coming back up for air, sucking in a deep breath before she’s back to bobbing on his cock, pumping her hand over his shaft as she sucks on his bulbous head until Mr. Schue gives her the signal to move along.  
  
Releasing Sam’s cock, Brittany quickly pulls off her panties and shuffles forward until she’s straddling Sam’s waist, her now exposed center pressing against his hard prick. She throws her head back and rocks her hips, rubbing her wet folds along Sam’s shaft and arching forward when Sam’s big hands pull her shirt down and cup her tits, squeezing them lightly as she teases him.  
  
“That’s great, guys,” Will praises, shifting in his seat. “Now Brittany, reach down and guide Sam’s cock inside of you. Rub it over your clit and pussy lips a bit first though, then stick it in. Camera 2, I want a close up of that from behind.”  
  
As the camera boys move around them, Brittany does as she’s told, gripping Sam’s pulsating cock and running it through her soaked folds a few times before settling it back against her hole and sinking down on it, letting out a sigh as she’s filled. Once Sam’s length is completely buried inside her, Brittany sits for a moment, getting adjusted as she pulls her shirt over her head. Once she’s naked, she starts to rock against him again, slowly at first before she steadily picks up the pace until she’s bucking wildly ontop of him.  
  
Sam lets her have control for a few minutes before he sits up and wraps his arms around her, pulling her flush against his chest as he starts to rock right back. They cling to each other as their bodies slam together, until Sam leans Brittany back and starts to guide her up and down his cock, pushing and pulling at her hips so her pussy slides up and down his dick smoothly.  
  
Will refrains from giving more direction because he usually likes to let Brittany and Sam’s natural chemistry shine through in their scenes. Instead, he just sends his orders to the boys operating the cameras, telling them when to zoom in and when to pull back. “Get behind Sam, to the side,” he tells Jacob when Sam switches their position, laying Brittany face down on the bed and straddling her thighs, pushing her legs together and guiding his cock towards her entrance.

“Fuck, that’s perfect,” Will mumbles, watching the close up shot of Sam’s cockhead slowly pushing inside of Brittany’s extra tight pussy. The sight of her pussy stretching around the size of his cock is something to behold, and the loud groan of pleasure Brittany lets out as he pushes further inside of her is the only sound to be heard in the room.  
  
“So fucking tight,” Sam moans as bottoms out, only giving Brittany a moment to get used to the position before he pulls out and plows right back in. He palms her round ass cheeks as he cants into her, pulling on the fleshly mounds so the camera over his shoulder gets a better shot of his cock disappearing in and out of Brittany’s snatch.  
  
He eventually falls forward onto his hands, his body hovering over Brittany’s as he starts to thrust into her harder, the momentum pushing her forward on the bed underneath him. He brushes blonde hair off her shoulder and kisses all over her back, eventually dropping his forehead in the center when his thrusts start getting out of control.  
  
Sensing Sam is going to come soon, Will quickly throws out a set of camera instructions before calling out to Sam. “Sit back up, Sam! I want a clear shot of you coming inside of her.”  
  
Sam pushes back off Brittany, leaning back on his heels as he feels the girl start to clench around him. Brittany lets out a string of incoherent mumbling as she comes moments later, her orgasm rattling through her body as she spasms and tightens around Sam's cock, pulling him over the edge with her.  
  
“F-Fuck,” Sam cries as he dumps his load inside Brittany, ropes of thick cum shooting off into her convulsing pussy as they come together.  
  
“Closer, closer!” Will orders, leaning forward in his seat as the camera zoom in on the way Sam’s cock visibly pulsates as he empties inside Brittany, their muscles slowly unclenching as they start to come down. “Hold your position,” he instructs before Sam can move. He waits a few moments before continuing. “Now slowly pull out, but not all the way.” Sam grips his softening base and slowly leans back, revealing more of his cock to the camera as he pulls out. “Brittany, when you feel him pull out completely, I want you to push his cum out of you, okay? I want a nice shot of that.”  
  
Waiting until he hears Mr. Schue snap his fingers, Sam pulls the rest of the way out and watches with everyone else in the room as Brittany’s contracting pussy starts to leak his warm cum, a trail of it slowly starting to dribble down through her folds. Placing both hands on her thighs, Sam spreads Brittany’s fucked pussy wide with his thumbs for the camera, humming in approval at the sticky white mess he finds.  
  
Mr. Schue licks his lips at the sight, transfixed on the image of Brittany’s cum filled pussy until Artie clears his throat beside him. Snapping out of his daze, he quickly looks away, yelling “Cut!” as he pushes off his chair and leaves the room, needing to take a moment to collect himself.  
  
**  
  
By the time Will comes back, Brittany and Sam are cuddling naked in a chair out of the shot, while Santana, Puck and Finn have taken their place and are ready to roll. Puck and Santana are already naked and in bed, while Finn is standing off the side, as he’s not supposed to enter the scene until later on. Will silently takes his seat again and calls, “Action!” like nothing happened.  
  
Santana and Puck don’t hesitate for a second, immediately attacking each other’s mouths with rough kisses as soon as they get the go ahead. Much like how the previous scene started, Santana straddles Puck’s waist and kisses down his chest and stomach, grabbing a firm hold of his thick cock and wrapping her plump lips around it. Unlike Sam, Puck takes an active role in his blowjob, threading his fingers into Santana’s hair and holding her head in place as he starts to cant his hips upward, shoving more of his length into her mouth.

He fucks her face until his hips get tired, and then he pushes himself up onto his knees, leaning back on his hands so that his cock is standing proud in front of him, covered in spit and yearning for Santana’s mouth again. Working quickly, Santana gets on all fours in front of him and takes him back down her throat, struggling just a bit to get her lips around his massive girth. She’s fucked a lot of guys, but Puck has the thickest cock she’s ever seen, and no matter how many times she fucks him, it’s still hard to take.  
  
Santana is so focused on blowing Puck that she completely misses Will call Finn into the scene, and doesn’t notice his presence until she feels a wet tongue lapping at her pussy. “Oh God,” she mumbles out around Puck’s cock, her hips bucking back into Finn’s eager mouth as he grabs hold of her sides and buries his face between her legs, licking through her soft folds.  
  
“Finn, lean your head to the side,” Will calls out, his hand rubbing at his crotch over his jeans discreetly. “Zoom in on that, get a good shot of his tongue going through her, will you? I wanna see his tongue spreading her pussy lips.” He just gets harder as he describes the events unfolding in front of him, and he shifts in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position to accommodate his growing dick. The image on the monitor closes in on Finn’s tongue lapping at Santana’s cunt and Mr. Schue can only take a couple more minutes before he’s yelling at them to move on. “Santana turn around and blow Finn now! And Puck, you start fucking her from behind.”  
  
Santana swiftly spins around just as Finn is getting to his knees and immediately engulfs his huge cock in her warm mouth, covering it in spit as she roughly deep throats him. She wiggles her hips when she feels Puck palm her ass, and she pulls back to suck in a breath when she feels his familiar cock entering her from behind. She squeezes her eyes shut as he pushes inside her, only going back to Finn’s cock when he fists her hair and pulls her face back down on it, pushing down until his tip is pressed against the back of her throat.  
  
Santana gags around him, and pushes at his thigh, quickly pulling back when he finally releases her. Normally she hates when guys gag her, but because it's dopey Finnocence, she finds his unexpected dominance really hot, so instead of glaring at him, Santana looks up at him and locks eyes as she lowers her mouth back to his cock and takes him back into her mouth again. She wraps her lips around his head and takes more of him inside her, letting Puck’s slowly building thrusts push her further forward onto him.  
  
“Fucking amazing pussy,” Puck grunts, lightly slapping one of Santana’s fleshy ass cheeks as he starts to piston into her faster, the glorious sounds of their slapping skin like music to his ears. He angles back a bit so that he’s thrusting up into her more, his eyes trained on the way her body lurches forward into Finn's cock each time he makes contact with her.  
  
“Start getting her ass ready,” Will suggests from the side, moreso for his own enjoyment than for the good of the scene they’re shooting.

Puck lets go of Santana’s right hip and places it on the middle of her back, pressing down so that her lower body arches up even more, then trails his fingers down her spine and into her crack, teasing her before he palms a cheek and presses his thumb against her hole. Santana lets out a sharp hiss at the contact, pulling away from Finn’s cock again while Puck pops the digit inside.  
  
Puck stills his movements as he pushes in further, getting to the first knuckle before he slowly starts to cant his hips again, pulling his thumb out and pressing back in with more ease, slowly working her tight hole wider. Soon, Puck's thumb and cock are pumping into Santana in perfect rhythm and he can feel her starting to tighten around him, signalling her first orgasm approaching.  
  
“Come on, baby, come for me,” he encourages, thrusting into her harshly as he curls his thumb, sending her over the edge.  
  
“Fucking Christ!” she cries out, leaving Finn’s cock forgotten as she falls face first against the mattress. She bucks wildly back into Puck, creating more friction as she bounces on his cock, drawing her orgasm out.

Feeling her pussy starting to loosen around him, Puck removes his thumb and leans forward, wrapping his arms around Santana’s waist and pulling her against his front, shifting his legs so he can fall backwards onto his back. He pulls Santana back with him, and his cock slips out of her for a moment, slick with her juices. Not wanting to leave her empty for long, he blindly reaches down and grips the base of his shaft, guiding it between her ass cheeks and pressing the head against her stretched hole.  
  
“Jacob, front,” Will quickly shouts. “Santana, open your legs!”  
  
The girl quickly lets her legs fall open, giving Jacob an incredible shot of Puck’s thick cock pushing inside her asshole, the high definition camera perfectly capturing the way Santana’s tight pucker stretches painfully around Puck’s meat. It’s not the best angle for anal, but Puck makes it work, and soon his buried to the hilt inside Santana’s ass and slowly rocking into her, giving her time to adjust.  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” is all Santana can spit out, her head laying along side Puck’s, her eyes locked into a spot on the ceiling as she tries to concentrate through the pain that’s slowly but surely morphing into pleasure. Once she’s sure she can take it, she clenches around Puck’s cock and he gets the message loud and clear, reaching around her body and grabbing a hand full of tits to keep her in place as he starts to thrust into her faster.  
  
Finn watches from the edge of the bed, his hand frantically jerking his cock, waiting for Mr. Schue to give him the go ahead. The second he hears “Finn, get in there!”, he’s scrambling forward, getting to his knees in front of the pair and holding Santana’s body steady by her leg as he lines his cock up with her fucked pussy hole. Despite his size, he slips in with ease, and Santana immediately cries out in Spanish.  
  
“Dios mios!” she yells, her head snapping up to look at Finn as he stuffs her full of cock. Santana wasn’t lying when she told Mr. Schue earlier that she’d been double penetrated before, but the combination of Puck’s massive width in her ass, and Finn’s massive length in her pussy is a sensation Santana’s never experienced, and all it takes is one thrust from Finn and she’s coming violently around both of them with a scream.  
  
“God, oh man,” Finn moans as he feels Santana’s pussy tighten and convulse around his cock. He’s gotten much better at holding back his orgasms, but being inside Santana again feels so amazing, especially when she’s coming all over his dick, and he’s not sure how long he’s going to last. Shaking his head, he pushes the thoughts away and starts thrusting into her again, fucking her through her orgasm, feeling Puck’s cock slowly start to do the same. The three of them move in perfect tantrum, fitting together perfectly, Puck pushing in as Finn pulls out, driving Santana wild.  
  
Will watches silently from the sidelines, his battle of self control lost as he pops the button on his jeans and pulls out his own hard cock and starts stroking himself to the image of Finn and Puck fucking Santana’s brains out. Artie averts his gaze, pretending he doesn’t see anything, and takes over Will’s directing for him, calling out orders to the camera boys as they continue filming.  
  
Finn lasts a respectful time, but all too soon he can feel his balls start to tighten, so he brings a hand up to rub Santana’s clit furiously, wanting to feel her come with him. Even though his movements are sloppy, they have the desired effect, and Santana’s pussy clenches Finn’s dick in a vice grip as he shoots warm cum deep inside of her, his body jerking with each spurt of semen he releases.  
  
Puck buckles down and controls himself as Finn and Santana throb together on top of him, massaging Santana’s breast as she starts to come down, waiting until Finn pulls out before he starts to rut harshly into Santana’s ass again.  
  
Will doesn’t know what comes over him, but the second Finn pulls out and moves to the side, he’s getting off his chair and tearing his clothes off, ignoring Artie’s protests of ruining the shoot and making his way over to the bed.  
  
“Mr. Schue, what are you-?” Finn starts to question, but quickly zips his lips when he remembers the rules. Instead he just moves aside and lets his teacher take his place, watching as Mr. Schue slips his cock into Santana’s freshly creamed hole.

Santana’s eyes roll to the back of her head when she feels Mr. Schue enter her, but she’s nowhere near coherent enough to question it, so she just goes along with it, letting the older man fuck her pussy while Puck works her ass. It takes them a few messy thrusts to get into sync with one another, but once they do, Santana can already feel that fourth orgasm building. She’d be lying if she said she's never imagined what it’d be like to fuck Mr. Schue, and as his cock slams into her over and over again, hitting her deeply and perfectly, she knows she’s gonna have to do this again.  
  
“Fuck, baby, I’m about to bust,” Puck mumbles into her ear, thrusting into her three more times before he’s exploding inside her, painting her ass white with his cum. Santana cries out as she feels Puck unload into her, but it isn’t until Mr. Schue’s cock swells and burst inside her pussy that she comes too, her walls milking every drop of delicious cum from Will’s throbbing member.  
  
Once everyone has finished coming, the three of them turn to jelly, Santana going limp on top of Puck as Will slumps over and lays down on her chest to catch his breath. Finn watches them for a moment before his eyes start darting around the room, waiting for someone to instruct him on what to do now, since his director is currently passed out and buried inside the star.  
  
“Uh,” Artie starts, tugging at the collar of his shirt, completely unsure what to do with what Mr. Schue just pulled. “Cut?”  
  
**  
  
Santana gets her wish, and her debut is a huge success, though it turns out to be just as much Mr. Schue's debut as it does hers. The scene is the most downloaded video on their site for a year, until the top spot as claimed by a sequel featuring an insane threesome starring Santana, Brittany and Mr. Shuester.


End file.
